Kaotic One-Shots
by Life Strong
Summary: This is a series of one-shots semi-based on Air Elemental and I's story Kaotic Hearts. The main rating for this is T.
1. Night Night Nightingale

** Night Night Nightingale**

She is as beautiful as a Raven in twilight's dusk; a blue shine in the silver painted night. I guess I first noticed her when she came to the citadel. That's when I first saw her, at least. He was with her. The bane of my existence; my number one tormentor. There he was, with his arm wrapped around her. I wanted to warn her, but who would want to believe me?

My stomach rumbled as I sat there in thought. I was hungry; I craved no food. 'Maybe tomorrow I'll eat,' I told myself as it rumbled again. It was a lie, as always. I told myself the same lie yesterday, but I'm still not ready. My arms ache too. The fresh scars lining my arms sting like venom; don't ask how I know that. I am addicted to the pain of it, but I can't remember why I even started. I think it was because of his jokes.

"Finally coming of the closet?" his voice echoes in my mind. Of course not idiot; I'm not gay. "Hey fatty, want a cheeseburger?" No, I've never eaten one. "Why would someone care about you?" I ask myself the same question every night. "No one wants you." Yeah, I know. You remind me every day.

"Grim, you okay?" she asks me. My heart stops as I look into her face. She saw me; the real me. I have to hide it. I have to.

"I'm fine 94. Just thinking. You okay Nightingale?" I asked putting up my bubbly mask. I hated that that's how others saw me; the bubbly little ghoul. I don't think they'd accept the real me, so I keep quiet.

"Nightingale? You're a strange guy Grim," 94 giggled as she sat down beside me. Strange. I know that word all to well.

"Yes, nightingale. It suits you," I smile at her. It does suit her. Her personality, her hair, her aura all scream of the beautiful bird. If only I could catch one.

"Grim, you're a really nice guy. Thanks for being there for me," she smiles. Nice. That's a new one. I ponder the word in my mind. Nice. I like it.

"I try to be. Now, something's on your mind. What is it?" I ask her as I stare into her eyes. They scream of betrayal and heartache. I know what that's like.

"Rider asked out Hex," she sighed sadly, her face falling. Rider, oh Rider. The one that makes me hate myself. He could of had her, but he chose another instead. Stupid Rider, your loss will hopefully be my gain.

"He did? I'm sorry to hear that, 94," I lied. I was only sorry about the fact that she was upset because of it. Rider isn't good enough for her. He never will be. Then again, I guess I'm not either.

"Thanks, Grim, but I just feel so bad," she sighed as the wind blew her black hair. I hated Rider a little bit more as each second ticked by.

"Maybe sleep will help. It usually helps me," I say as bubbly as possible. That's not a lie; it truly does help.

"Grim, I find it very unlikely for you to be upset about anything. However, that does sound like a good idea. Goodnight," 94 smiled as she walked away, leaving me alone with my thoughts. If only she knew how I felt inside. No, she can't know. She'd pity me. I don't want her to pity me. I want her to love me. If not love, I at least want her to care. I saw Rider approaching; hasn't he done enough?

"Night night, Nightingale," I whisper as he drew closer. I wish I could sleep, but every time I close my eyes I see him, taunting me. Every time I close my eyes I see her, leaving me.

**Author's Note: So this is, in my opinion, how Grim really feels. I had to write something about him explaining this, and yeah, Night Night was the result. If you have a request, PM me or leave a review. XOXO, JaneShenanigans.**


	2. Who Here Likes To Read?

**Who Here Likes To Read?**

Tech sighed as he put down his new book; he had waited six years to read it. He looked up at the pink haired vampire with a scowl, but she didn't seem to mind.

"So what's hanging dorky," Roller Brawl giggled as she sat down beside him. Tech rolled his eyes at her. Why could she leave him be?

"Well, I'm trying to read this book, but you showed up so I guess I have to listen to what you have to say," he replied hotly. It was the truth, however.

"That's not how you treat a lady, Technow," Roller Brawl faked sniffed. She loved pressing Tech's buttons. He didn't like it as much.

"Yeah well interrupting people is not very lady like."

"What am I interrupting? You're just reading," Roller Brawl huffed, picking up his copy of The Mysterious Benedict Society and the Perilous Journey. She ran her finger down the book's blue cover, snarling at it.

"It's a book, not a chompy. It won't kill you," Tech sighed snatching back the sequel to one of his favorite books.

"Reading is for losers. Like you. You're a loser," the pink haired vampire snickered, making the Australian boy next to her sigh. She really could be difficult sometimes.

"Reading, Miss Roller Brawl, helps improve both literacy and one's IQ, not that you'd know a lot about that," Technow smirked as he opened up to the page he was on,"and now if you excuse me, I was in the middle of reading Sticky's speech."

"There is a guy named Sticky in it? Haha, he's more of a loser than you!" Roller Brawl laughed as Tech shut his book with a sigh. He was obviously not going to be able to finish this chapter.

"Well, his name is George Washington, but he hates the fact that he was named after the first president of the United States, so he makes everyone call him Sticky," Tech explained as he pointed to Sticky's bald form on the cover.

"Where did the nickname Sticky come from? Is his skin sticky?" Roller Brawl asked confused. Technow laughed, making her grow more confused.

"That is almost the same question Kate had! It's a running gag throughout the series! 'Is his skin sticky?'!" he laughed, nearly choking on his words due to the lack of oxygen,"No, he got his nickname because of everything he reads absorbs into his mind. The guy's basically walking encyclopedia!"

"Oh, okay, I get it. He's an uber dork who remembers things. So what is this book about?" Roller Brawl asked, genuinely curious about it. Tech gave her a happy smile. He gave her a run down on the cool spy adventures of a group of kids who call themselves the Mysterious Benedict Society. Roller Brawl listened intently; the Australian teen was kinda cute when he was dorking out. When he was finished, he gave her a smile that seemed to prompt her for questions. She only had one.

"Do you have a copy of the first book that I can read?" Roller Brawl asked quietly, playing with her pink braid. She felt oddly nervous.

"Sure. Here ya go. I'll even read the first chapter to you," he smiled as he pulled out the original Mysterious Benedict society book, flipping the cover to the milky white pages inside it. The teenaged vampire listened intently as he read about the average orphan boy Reynie, soaking in every word. Roller Brawl was enjoying the book more than she was willing to admit. She didn't know what she liked more about it though: the story itself or the way that the mid day sun shone on his hair as he read to her.

**Author's Note: So the idea for this came after talking with Technow about the Mysterious Benedict Society books by Trenton Lee Stewart. If you have not read these, I highly advise for you to do so; it's one of my favorite series. I have a poll up for what pairing everyone wants next. If you want to vote just go to my profile. As always, XOXO, JaneShenanigans.**


	3. Watch Me Burn

** Watch Me Burn**

Hootie screamed as she threw the plate, her tan face streaked with tears. Why did Hot Head always have to do this? All they were was friends.

"Answer me Hootie, do you care about Blast Zone?" Hot Head snarled, ignoring the shattered glass. His nostrils flared as he waited for an answer.

"Well, yes, he's my friend," Hootie sighed sinking to the ground.

"I knew it. I freakin knew it!" Hot Head snarled, shaking with anger.

"We're just friends, Hot Head. There's nothing to worry about," Hootie said with a smile even even though se was scared. Hot Head didn't seem to notice her fear.

"Just friends! Do you not see the way he looks at you!" Hootie paused. Blast Zone was happier these days. He smiled more. And, dare she say it, he came around more.

"So! I'm with you Hot Head. If I wanted to be with Blast Zone, I would be. But no, for some unknown reason I want to be with you, no matter how much you seem to doubt my faithfulness to you," Hootie spat as she turned around. She needed out; she needed to be away. Hot Head grabbed her shoulder and jerked her back, making the brown haired portal master squeal. Hootie looked into his eyes as she turned around; she wished she hadn't. Hot Head's eyes were literally on fire.

"Don't you dare walk out on me, Hootie! I brought you into my home, I protected you, and this is how you repay me!" he snarled, reaching towards her. Hootie flinched, sure he was going to slap her. Hot Head stopped, his voice breaking to barely above a whisper," You thought that I was going to hit you? Hootie, I'd never do that. I'm sorry, sweetheart, what have I done this time?" Hot Head sank to the ground, his head in his hands,"You can go if you want. I don't deserve you."

"I'm not leaving, Hot Head. We're going to work this out, like we always do," Hootie smiled as she sat down next to the giant. He gave her a sad smile.

"What happened to us, Hootie? When we first got together, we rarely fought. We would go out more, you smiled more; what changed all that?" he asked giving her a sideways glance. Hootie sighed.

"Jealousy, I'm afraid. I got jealous of Tree Rex because of all the time you spent with him, so I became friends with Blast Zone. You saw Blast and I getting closer and closer, and you thought you we're losing me. You're not Hot Head, I promise," Hootie tried to soothe the giant, and it worked. He gently picked up the tan portal master and placed her in his palm. He slowly reached out again, and this time she didn't flinch. Hot Head smiled as he rubbed away her dried tears.

"I love you, Hootie," the giant smiled at the girl. She smiled back.

"I love you too," Hootie whispered. She did. No matter how hard they fought, no matter how low of a blow they dealt to each other, she couldn't imagine being with some one else.

**Author's Note: So this is the winner of the poll so far (it has 50% of the votes) and I was listening to Love The Way You Lie last night so I figured why not and went ahead and typed this out. I imagined Hot Head getting really angry really easily and snapping. Throw in a guy friend of Hootie's and yeah, yikes. If you're confused about the title, it came from of a lyric of the song Love The Way You Lie. Also, if you want me to do a certain pairing, vote for it. I'm probably going to do them in order of votes. As always. XOXO, JaneShenanigans.**


	4. Jungle Boogie

**Jungle Boogie**

Tree Rex huffed as he stomped onto Flynn's ship, dreading whatever Seraph had in mind for him. Today was the giant's birthday (don't ask how old he is; he'll just yell at you) and he knew the oldest portal wanted to celebrate it. He sighed as he stood on the deck of the ship, waiting for everyone to pop out and scream "Happy Birthday!". However, ten minutes passed and nothing happened. Tree Rex grumbled to himself; maybe they had got the hint and canceled. He started to step off the boat when the song Every Body Dance Now! erupted through Flynn's speakers, and all of Tree Rex's friends jumped out of their hiding spots.

"Thought we stood ya up, huh?" Opal giggled as she brought out a gigantic cake from Cali's room; it had blue icing on it. Disco lights started to shine, and with a little help Pop Fizz started to set up a buffet table. Seraph walked over to Tree Rex with a smile. He had to give her credit; it was very well planned.

"Happy birthday, Tree Rex," she smiled as she reached for his hand. Tree Rex only blinked in responce. The entire was already set up, and quite frankly it was huge. There was a buffet table, a punch fountain, two chocolate fountains, a DJ system (ran by Sydney), a photobooth, and a giang inflatable hamster ball. The last one confused him; it was probably Pop Fizz's doing.

"Thank you, Seraph. This is a nice party," Tree Rex rubbed the back of his head, feeling a little shy all of the sudden. She went through all of this trouble to throw him a party, and she did look etremely pretty.

"You're welcome. Do you want to dance?" Seraph laughed, grinning from ear to ear. He froze up a little; it had been years since someone had asked him to dance. By years, he meant never.

"I don't know how," he sighed, looking down at his feet. Seraph only grabbed his hand as a responce.

"Well then, I'll teach you," she smiled as she lead the giant out onto the dance floor. Several of the others were already dancing away, and a few were giggling over a few cups of punch. The punch had an odd green tint to it; he was sure that Pop Fizz spiked it. However, the giant let it go. He didn't feel like yelling at the gremlin.

"So, umm, how do we do this?" Tree Rex asked as a slow song started to play; he made a mental note to pound Sydney later.

"Hmm, oh! Pick me up!' Seraph smiled, and with a nod Tree Rex placed the blonde woman on his palm. She started to twirl around on his hand, and he, following his instinct, swayed along to the beat. Tree Rex laughed as he slowly spun around too; he enjoyed dancing with Seraph. He sighed when the slow song went off, and Sydney introduced the next song.

"No one knows what this creature says, I wonder how it feels. What does the fox say?" Sydney laughed as the upbeat song started to play. Tree Rex groaned; it had to be the dumbest song he's ever heard. Seraph laughed and pretended to howl with the song's lyrics. Tree Rex watched her, debating whether the song was annoying him or if she was making him laugh.

"Ahooooo!" Pop Fizz screamed as he jumped onto the jumbo black speakers that the music was sounding from, completely smashing it.

"Pop Fizz! Those were my speakers!" Tech face palmed; looks like he wasn't getting it back. Tree Rex laughed. He had honestly wanted to do the same thing.

"You have to get in the rock and roll feeling of it baby," Pop Fizz snickerd as he took a glug of of his punch.

"Rock and roll! That song is barely pop!" Tech snapped, giving the gremlin a look that seemed to say 'are you kidding me?'. Seraph sighed at Tree Rex; now they couldn't dance. Tree Rex, seeing the look on her face, smiled.

"Well, at least we still have the giant hamster ball," he said, but groaned as Hoot Loop accidentally popped it with his talons," Nevermind."

**Author's Note: Since most of these one shots have been really dramatic, I decided to do a silly one with the second place pairing. As you can see, Seraph x Tree Rex was the second most demanded with 3 votes. I have no idea where the title came from; just go with it. The poll is still up if you want to vote for your favorite pairing. As always, XOXO, JaneShenanigans.**


	5. Stay

**Stay**

I lay there as the boy worked on my, my mind conscious. I could hear the things he said, and I continuously listened. Not just to relieve the boredom or to be creepy, but I wanted to her about her; my gigabite. I missed her so bad.

"You have a visitor," Technow said calmly as he walked away, his light foot steps clattering against the floor. I could tell by the way he walked he was a dancer, and a good one at that. I ought to ask him about that when I wake up. If I wake up.

"Hi, Spy," the voice sounded of sad relief, and I knew instantly who it was. My gigabite had come to see me. I screamed to her 'Hello, gigabite,' but she couldn't hear me. My voice is trapped in my mind.

"I miss you, a lot. I mean, I have a lot of friends here but...but...You know what I'm trying to say," Jane sighed as she leaned over, her lips near my ear. I knew exactly what she meant. Technow is an awesome guy, but he's not 's not my gigabite. "Tech says that you should be awake soon. I hope so," she whispered. I could feel the hope in her voice. I couldn't shatter that hope for her. It wouldn't be right. I have to wake up, I have to. I tried opening my eyes, but it was no use. I hated being in a coma.

Her breath was so quiet in my ear; I wondered for a moment if she was breathing. She was. She continued to talk to me and keep me company. I don't know all of what Jane said, but personally, I was ecstatic just to hear her voice. A cough sounded, and I knew it was Technow saying she had to go. I knew it wouldn't last long. It probably hours that she sat there and talked to me, but to me, it was only minutes.

"Bye, Spy, I wish I could stay," Jane sighed, and I felt something soft and warm touch my forehead. I was perplexed at first, but I soon realized it was a pair of lips. Her lips. She started to walk away, and even though I knew she was going to, I started to panic. I wanted her to stay so badly. Why Tech, why did you make her go? I heard the door shut as I tried to form the word stay on my unconscious lips, but it was no use. She was gone now. Everyone leaves me at one point or another; I hope this is the only time Jane does. I mentally flipped Technow off as he to me; I didn't want to be near him at the moment. He made gigabite leave. I made a promise to her as the Aussie teen opened me up again. I would wake up, and when I do, I'll make sure she knows I'm not leaving her again.

**Author' s Note: So yeah, back to the depressing stories. This pairing was actually tied with Seraph x Tree Rex, but I wanted to do something happy for once, so they got to go first. I got the idea for this after listening to Stay by Rihanna, thus the one shot title. If you pairing you wan to vote for, go to my profile and vote. XOXO, JaneShenanigans. **


End file.
